


Our Turn to Watch Over You

by Lady_Phenyx



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: Inside Moomin House, Moomin awakes to a silent house...and two tiny moomin children.Outside, Snufkin finds himself with an equally tiny mumrik.None of them are ready to be parents yet...but until they can find out how to fix this, they're going to have to be.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Springtime Trio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Moomin awoke with the vague sense that something was wrong.

It took a minute to register, since it wasn't something that happened often, but still occasionally there were mornings that Moomin managed to wake before Moominmamma, rare as they were, so it wasn't completely new to wake to a silent Moomin House.

But it was so quiet this morning, with no smells of coffee brewing or breakfast cooking wafting through Moomin House, with no sounds from the kitchen of Moominmamma cooking, of Moominpappa moving about. Even quieter than the other mornings that Moomin had woke first, somehow. Worryingly quiet.

Moomin made his way down the stairs, leaning around the door into the kitchen and finding it cold still, no fire in the stove or sign of Moominmamma to be found.

Moomin glanced out the kitchen window and only now started to properly worry.

The sun was streaming down, obviously late into the morning – later than he usually woke, far later than Moominmamma ever got up. Moomin hurried into the dining room and checked the clock, his stomach climbing to his throat.

It was almost a quarter past ten in the morning.

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

Moomin rushed up the stairs to Moominmamma's room, tripping over the stairs in his frantic run.

She and Moominpappa only shared when they felt like it or during the winter, as Moominpappa preferred the sunset and she the sunrise, he preferred the room decorated like this and she like that.

Her room was empty.

Moomin clutched at the door, trying not to panic. Yes, he was technically an adult now, but even when Pappa got an idea in his head and disappeared in the middle of the night, his parents didn't just leave without at least leaving a note, and the kitchen table had been bare, no note to be found.

A lump in the center of the unmade bed shifted, and Moomin paused. It moved again, and giggled.

Slowly, cautiously, Moomin tiptoed across the room and reached for the blankets.

He took ahold of the edge and took a deep breath, bracing himself, before whipping them up and away from the bed.

A tiny, green eyed moomin laughed at him before tumbling off the bed and racing out the door as Moomin stood frozen.

He unfroze and dashed out the door just in time to see the little moomin run headfirst into another little moomin around the same age, sending them both toppling.

Moomin hurried over to check them before they could start crying, and silently panicked as he hovered over them.

What was going on? Where were his parents, where did these tiny moomins come from?

Unless...no, it couldn't...could it?

Moomin started to run down the stairs, stopped, and ran back up them. He scooped up a tiny moomin in each arm and made his careful, slow way down the stairs before rushing to Snufkin's campsite.

“Snufkin!” he called, and the two little moomins in his arms bounced and echoed him with tiny cries of “Snuf! Snufkee!”.

Snufkin came around from the other side of the tree and caught sight of the two moomins in Moomin's arms. “Oh no, not Moominmamma and Moominpappa too,” he said in dismay.

Moomin came to a stop, panting lightly. “Too?”

Snufkin pointed up the tree, where Little My was inching along a branch towards a tiny figure. “Joxterpappa. He was like that when we woke up, and he's acting as young as he looks. He was sleeping in the tree and now he can't get down.”

“Oh no,” Moomin said softly. “Are you sure about sending Little My to get him down? She's only a little bigger than he is.”

“She was up the tree before I could stop her,” Snufkin said dryly.

“What is going on?” Moomin almost wailed. The moomins in his arms teared up, and he rocked them quickly. “Oh, no, no, it's okay, don't cry...”

Snufkin started forward to help, only to be distracted by noise from up the tree.

Joxter was falling.

He yowled as he dropped through the branches, and Snufkin flung himself towards the tree.

Joxter still had claws, even this young, and Snufkin felt them digging in through smock and shirt as his momentum made him topple, instinctively turning mid-fall to take the brunt of the fall and protect the child in his arms even as the claws sank in.

There was a pause, deathly quiet as the world held its breath before Joxter began to wail, plaintive and frightened.

Snufkin's tail fluffed in his own distress as he stroked Joxter's head, trying to calm him, as Moomin did the same with his parents.

Joxter had taken a scare, not a hurt, so he calmed fairly easily, and as he'd set off the other two, once he was done crying they were too.

“What happened?” Moomin asked again.

Snufkin shrugged as he got to his feet, his father clinging to the front of his smock as Joxter's tail swung, looking around curiously, oblivious to the worry around him. “I've no idea,” Snufkin admitted. “I can't recall anything happening last night. And we didn't add anything strange to our dinner.”

“We should ask the witch,” Little My declared.

“You're probably right, but we can't take these three into the woods like this,” Snufkin pointed out.

“I'll go by myself then,” Little My said, hopping down the rest of the way from the tree. “You two can play house while I'm gone.”

Snufkin and Moomin carefully didn't look at each other. “Please hurry,” Snufkin said instead. “And don't tell anyone else, all right?”

Little My snorted softly and set off at a run.

“What now?”

Joxter tugged at Snufkin's smock, whining softly, looking up at Snufkin with huge, teary eyes. “What's wrong?” Snufkin asked him, not answering Moomin yet. “Can you talk? Tell me what's wrong?”

Joxter nodded solemnly but didn't speak.

“Right, um...are you hungry?” Joxter nodded rapidly, and the little Moomins tugged on Moomin's fur, making their own opinion clear. They wanted something to eat, too.

Snufkin looked at Moomin and shrugged. “We feed them, I suppose. We'll have to look after them until we find out what happened.”

\---XXX---

Up at Moomin House, Moomin took on keeping an eye on the trio while Snufkin cooked.

Moomin was learning to cook, but this still seemed the safest option.

All three were too hungry to get up to shenanigans yet, thankfully, though the pitiful looks toward the kitchen as they tried to see what Snufkin was doing were difficult for Moomin to bear.

Snufkin emerged soon with scrambled eggs and some fruit, dishing them out quickly. “They were faster than pancakes,” he said, almost apologetically, “and I think mumriks like Joxterpappa need a lot of meats when they're little like that.”

All three were digging in, clumsily but enthusiastic. Joxter wasn't bothering with utensils, and tiny Moominpappa copied him once he noticed what Joxter was doing.

Moomin moved to stop him, pausing when Snufkin put a paw to his shoulder, meeting his eyes with a small shake of his head. It was enough they were eating, let the manners pass for now, he said silently.

“Maybe we should get Mymble,” Moomin said uncertainly. “I mean, she's dealt with kids a lot...I've never except Mymblemamma's kids and...”

Snufkin made a soft noise of agreement and understanding. “They can be a lot,” he agreed, and Moomin went red as he remembered that they were Snufkin's half siblings.

A squeeze to the shoulder said Snufkin understood and didn't mind.

“Unless we want to take them with us, we can't go get her,” Snufkin said. “I know what my father can be like as an adult, I don't think we could handle him and your parents if they decide to get up to mischief together.”

Moomin began to speak, hushing when Snufkin touched his snout very briefly, both of them blushing when he realized what he'd done. “Don't. You'll jinx it.”

\---XXX---

Thankfully, now that they were fed, Joxter was content to curl up on the sofa in a patch of sunlight to nap, lulled to sleep by Snufkin's harmonica, and the moominparents were fascinated by Snufkin's music, keeping them out of mischief for the moment. They leaned on his crossed legs, staring up at the shining harmonica, reaching up now and again towards Snufkn's face, their eyes drooping as they fought off their own nap.

There was a tapping at the door, the distinctive tap of a broomstick (as the witch never properly knocked, only hit the door with her broomstick), and Moomin hurried to answer.

The witch stomped inside, followed by Alicia and Little My, both witch and witch-in-training stopping short as they got a good view of the trio of tiny children.

The moominparents hid behind Snufkin, peeking out at the visitors and ducking behind him again each time they saw they were being seen, now fully awake.

“So, I see she wasn't exaggerating,” the witch said. She glanced over at Moomin with a nasty little half grin. “And what makes you think I didn't do this and will help you, young man?”

“Because you wanted some of Moominmamma's jam and she can't make any like this. Plus you promised Alicia you wouldn't anymore. It's a bit too much for a prank. And we'd all be very impressed if you could fix it. This must be some strong magic.”

The witch laughed, and the two awake children hid behind Snufkin once again. “Good answer, young man,” she said. “All right, let's have a look here.”

She stumped towards Snufkin and the children, who peered around him to stare at her dubiously.

“There's a spell on you, she needs to see you,” Snufkin said. “It's all right. Come on out.” Seeing how calm he was, the two slowly came out from behind him. The witch crouched, looking them over as they clutched at Snufkin's arms and smock, half hiding behind him as she muttered to herself.

She used her broom to creakily rise to her feet, giving the half-awake Joxter a similar once over, chuckling as he jolted fully awake and fled under the sofa, watching her with wide eyes from under its dubious safety.

“Shy, isn't he?”

Snufkin nodded, not put off. “What do you think?” he asked instead.

“Oh, it's magic all right,” she said. “But it's not any of mine. Disgustingly cute, all of them.”

“We've been trying to think of anything strange that happened last night, but we couldn't come up with anything,” Moomin said anxiously. He picked up Moominmamma as she started to fuss, bobbing a little to calm her. “We didn't eat anything strange or see anyone we didn't know. What should we do?”

“We didn't check Grandmother's book,” Snufkin said thoughtfully.

The witch perked up curiously at that, but all she said was, “Well, go do that, then. Don't look at me like that, Alicia will stay here, and I've babysat her before, haven't I Alicia?”

“She used to babysit me all the time,” Alicia agreed.

“We just need to grab the book, it's not like we'd be leaving you to watch them,” Moomin said.

“A few seconds is all it takes when they're this small, now hurry up before they decide they aren't afraid of me anymore and start something,” the witch said. “I'm not one of those witches that eat children, you know. There's lines.”

Snufkin was already fetching the book, running up the stairs to fetch it downstairs as the rest waited, watching as he took the stairs much more carefully on the way back downstairs with it held in both hands.

He laid it on the table, handling it carefully as he flipped through the pages.

“...what to do if someone's age is magically changed,” Snufkin read out. “Both older and younger.” He looked up and commented, “Sometimes, I wonder just what your great-grandmother got up to, Moomin.”

Moomin shrugged, raising his paws palm up, and Snufkin returned to the book, reading aloud once more. “Often, an aging spell has a time limit. If there is no change after a week, then it's time to try the remedies below.”

“A week‽” Moomin exclaimed. “They've never been gone that long before! What about the remedies?”

Snufkin glanced up at Moomin sympathetically. His finger traveled the page as he skimmed. “There's a lot of things here that could have caused it, and apparently, some of them only work for specific spells. We...are probably going to have to wait it out.”

“But what if that doesn't work?” Moomin wailed.

The moominparents picked up on the wailing, and Joxter hid farther under the sofa.

Moomin panicked harder, hurrying to try and calm his parents, which only made them cry harder.

Little My rolled her eyes and was cut off before she could say anything. “My, can you get our sister? I think we need an expert,” Snufkin said.

Little My glanced at Moomin and the kids before nodding sharply and hurrying out the door.

“I'm sure you're good at children, but we need someone who can stay a while,” Snufkin said to the witch, who was watching with raised eyebrow. “Though if you could find out who did this and how it would be appreciated. One permanent magic user in the valley might be enough.”

The witch looked over at the trio and sighed. “We won't have any peace until I do,” she said. “Fine. Let me take a look around, see what I can find,” she added, stumping towards the kitchen.

Snufkin watched her for a moment before the door was knocked at perfunctory and cautiously opened.

“What's all the noise?” Snorkmaiden asked, peeking around the door.

Snufkin filled her in quickly, crossing to the trio. “Here, now, it's all right,” he said soothingly. Moominpappa crawled into his lap and was hugged as Snufkin stroked his back, and Moomin copied him with Moominmamma, who calmed as he did, the two clutching at fur and smock. “See? It's all okay.”

“How did you...?”

“Woodies and finding out about all the siblings,” Snufkin answered. “But we need Mymble, I've never spent a full week with any of them.”

Joxter crept out from under the sofa, sniffing at Snorkmaiden curiously.

Moomin drooped as Snorkmaiden cautiously sat on the floor with the other two, watching Joxter as she did.

“What's wrong? We'll get them back soon, you'll see,” Snufkin said. “The book said maybe a week, not for certain.”

“It's just...I wish I was good at this,” Moomin said. “You're always so good at everything, I just wanted to be the one helping you for once.”

“I...thought I was good at it, but I think I was being too smothering,” Snorkmaiden said unhappily. “And not stern enough.”

“Seeing you fling mud was really fun though,” Moomin said, cheering up a degree. “And it looked like you were having fun after a bit.”

“Moomin, I guarantee you I'm not very good at this,” Snufkin said, drawing their attention back. “I'm acting calm, that calmed them down. I usually only have the woodies for a day, and my siblings...” he trailed off with a wince.

Snorkmaiden reached out and touched his arm. “We'll get through this together,” she said. “Who knows, maybe your mymble half will kick in and help. You seem so natural with the woodies when I see you with them. Ouch! Joxter! What are you doing‽”

The trio turned to see Joxter staring at them, Snorkmaiden's tail in his mouth and his paws wrapped around it.

“Oh, that's a game...Joxterpappa said most mumrik kits play it...he must have thought you were playing,” Snufkin said as Joxter stared at them with huge eyes, frozen in place. “It's for hunting practice. You wave your tail around for them to chase and pounce on. Like a kitten.”

There was a moment of silence before Snorkmaiden drew her tail out of Joxter's grasp. He crouched, drooping...until she waved it over his head teasingly. Joxter chirruped in joy, bounding for the dancing tail, making all five of them laugh with his antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of spring, I almost had to post something. :) I've been working on this one for awhile, I'm still sorting out the rest of the chapters, but, well, first of spring. Plus quarantine.


	2. Chapter 2

They were still distracting themselves with Joxter's play when Mymble arrived, trailed by Sniff and Little My.

She stopped short in the doorway, clutching the door and silently staring.

Moomin waved uncomfortably.

“See?” Little My said. “It's like I said.”

“What's happened?” Mymble asked, openly staring at the children while Sniff gawked.

“We don't know, and neither does the witch,” Snufkin answered. “She's still poking around looking for anything. We woke up and they were like this.”

“The witch! You're sure she didn't do this?” Sniff asked, hiding behind Mymble.

“She says she didn't, and she hasn't missed a chance to take credit for things she did, so apparently not,” Snufkin said.

“We can't find a remedy yet besides 'wait', but none of us know how to deal with kids for more than a day,” Moomin said. “Help?”

“I'm not watching them by myself,” Mymble warned him, joining them on the floor. “They're surely less trouble than all of mother's but still. Who else knows?”

“Just the people here,” Snufkin said. “I think we'll want to keep it secret as long as we can.”

“Doubt that'll last long,” Mymble commented as Joxter skidded across the floor, running into her leg. She picked him up, and he squirmed and tried to hiss, making tiny spitting noises. “My, you're a cranky one right now.”

“No up! Play!”

Mymble shrugged, putting Joxter back down. He giggled and bounced across the floor towards Snorkmaiden once more.

“Maybe it won't be so bad,” Sniff said, looking over Moomin's shoulder at the tiny Moominpappa. “They're really cute, huh?”

“Sniff, you've never babysat in your life,” Little My said, plopping down beside her brother. “The one time you tried you foisted them off on us in the first fifteen minutes.”

“...I'm not sure I know how to take care of Moomin calves or mumrik kits,” Mymle said uncertainly before they could start arguing. “Between all of us, we should be able to manage this. I hope we figure it out soon, though, just in case it's contagious. I'd hate to see anyone else like this. Even if they _are_ really cute.”

\---XXX---

None of them were quite sure what to do with the children once they had the basic needs down.

Mymble remembered a few things from when Snufkin was little, worries they'd had about keeping a half-mumrik healthy.

Snufkin was going to have to do extra fishing to make sure there was enough for all three little ones, but especially Joxter. Turned out fish was the best thing Snufkin could have based his diet on all these years after all...and he had ammunition for the next time someone teased him about the amount of fish he and his father ate.

The tiny trio were too young for most games, and the mymble children didn't do well with having people tell them what to do – there were just too many to try and control them all – so Mymble wasn't used to having to entertain small children.

Joxter seemed to flip between wild play and sleeping on the flip of a coin, while the two moomins were quieter, watching everything with wide eyes, only to sneak off and attempt mischief when no one was looking.

The day was turning towards night and the witch and Alicia had headed back into the woods to try and come up with a plan, Mymble and Snufkin working on dinner while Sniff and Moomin watched the moominparents, when Joxter woke and started staring out the window.

He braced his paws on the windowstill, staring out it as if willing something to come into view, his tail lashing and ears twitching.

Snorkmaiden sat down beside him. “What are you looking at?” she asked.

Joxter looked up at her, and his eyes were huge and watery. “I want Mamma. When's Mamma and Pappa coming back?”

Snorkmaiden's heart sank. “Oh. Oh no,” she whispered. None of them had thought about their parent's parents, or what to do if they asked about them, now what did she do?

“She's not here right now, sweetheart,” she said softly, gathering Joxter into her arms. Suddenly struck with an idea, she said, “Why don't you tell me about her?”

Joxter sniffled softly, rubbing his cheek against Snorkmaiden's fur before starting to talk in a tiny voice as she listened carefully. “Mamma's a pirate. She's the best pirate ever! And Pappa knows everything, but nobody thinks he does, 'cuz he's always so quiet, but Mamma says he just saves it up for when he feels like talking or has something worth wasting words on to say. And...”

Snorkmaiden listened as Joxter prattled on, and tried to remember as much as she could to tell Snufkin later.

And wondered just where any of their grandparents might be tonight.

\---XXX---

They had finished breakfast and were gathered around the table the next morning to discuss their next move when they were startled by a knock at the door.

Moomin House was a gathering place for a lot of people, a place people came to for help, often visited by people from both inside and outside the valley.

But no one had been by for a few days before this had happened save Mymble, and somehow, they'd all thought it would stay that way for awhile longer.

The ones inside stared at each other as the knocking sounded out again, with Mrs. Fillyjonk's voice echoing through the house as she called through the door. “Moominmamma! Are you home?”

Panicked looks passed around the room. The children eeped and hid under Snufkin's smock, clinging to his legs. Snufkin froze mid step, looking to Moomin and Snorkmaiden in surprised dismay. He couldn't be seen with the children clinging to him, making lumps in the fabric and their legs sticking out the bottom, that would give it away in an instant!

“Upstairs!” Moomin said quickly.

Snufkin nodded, scooping up Moominmamma and Joxter as Sniff grabbed up Moominpappa, the two of them heading upstairs at a run.

“Little My, Snorkmaiden, you too,” Moomin whispered, heading towards the door as Mrs. Fillyjonk knocked again.

“Why?”

“Please, Little My!”

Little My scowled at him and scrambled halfway up the stairs, crouching behind the banister to watch.

Moomin cracked open the door as little as possible, bracing himself against it just in case, while Snorkmaiden hid on the stairs by Little My.

“Mrs. Fillyjonk, hello!” he said through the crack of the door.

She glared at him. “Where is your mother?” she demanded. “What hooliganism are you up to now?”

“Sick!” Moomin blurted. “She and Pappa and Joxter are all sick! Little My's just getting over it.”

“Oh my, sick!” Mrs. Fillyjonk repeated. “Well, I'd best come offer my sympathies then. And make some nourishing soup, perhaps. Certainly you children need someone watching over you.”

“No! I mean, no, Mrs. Fillyjonk, please,” Moomin said, modifying it as Mrs. Fillyjonk bristled and trying not to bristle himself at the 'children'. He and the others were past childhood now, even if some of the other residents of the valley continued to think of them as tiny children despite all evidence to the countrary. “Mamma says it's really contagious and it's possible me and Snorkmaiden and Sniff and Snufkin, we're all gonna get it. She wants us all to stay around Moomin House until it's over and she's sure we're not infectious so we don't get anyone else sick. And we can't let anyone in until it's gone, either. Except Mymble, she got it before and she can't get it again. But nobody else. Just in case.”

Mrs. Fillyjonk drew back at that, a look of faint panic crossing her face. “My goodness! A quarantine! Well, convey my sympathies to your mother then, and let me know when it's all over.”

“I will, thank you,” Moomin said. “Sorry, I really can't stay and talk Mrs. Fillyjonk! Don't want you or the children getting sick.”

He closed the door quickly and Mrs. Fillyjonk hurried off, too worried about getting sick with whatever was strong enough to take out Moominmamma, Moominpappa, and that Joxter character to be upset about the abrupt interaction.

“Quick thinking,” Snorkmaiden said approvingly.

“Except now we're all stuck around Moomin House,” Little My complained. “If anyone sees us out than we'll blow it.”

“I panicked,” Moomin said apologetically. “I didn't have a cover story ready until that came out. I couldn't risk her trying to come take care of us or calling Aunt Hemulen.”

“Quite right,” Snufkin agreed from the top of the stairs. “We don't need looking after. But that does remind me,” he added with a wince, glancing around Moomin House, “We're going to have to do better at taking care of Moomin House this time. It's not fair to Moominmamma to leave it all for when she's...better. Or to put it all on Mymble.”

There were various winces and murmurs of agreement. Sure, Mymble liked to clean, and Moominmamma could take care of it all by herself, but...

that didn't make it fair.

“...every so often, I wish you weren't right all the time,” Snorkmaiden said, crossing her arms.

“...if it helps, that means Snork's going to have to learn how to take care of himself for a bit,” Snufkin offered.

Snorkmaiden threw her paws in the air. “Snork is hopeless. Remember when he used my favorite bowl to make his silly super glue? He does that all the time when I'm not around! Mixing food things with inventions so you can't tell anymore which are safe to eat from and which aren't. And he forgets to eat unless food appears or someone reminds him!”

“It sounds like he's going to learn the hard way,” Snufkin said, not unsympathetically but bluntly.

She looked over at Moomin, who held up his paws in quick surrender and defense. “I've gotten a lot better!” he said before she could say anything. “I help Mamma out a lot more now, I can take care of myself even if I'm not up to Mamma's standards yet. I sort of...figured I needed to learn...if only so I wouldn't be a burden...”

“You're never a burden,” Snorkmaiden said, instantly on the defense as Snufkin made his careful way down the stairs towards Moomin, very aware of the children in his arms.

“Well, if I don't know how to cook or clean or take care of myself, I would be,” Moomin said stubbornly. “I know Snufkin needs time alone, so I wouldn't ask to go with him in winter, but if we ever wanted to take a trip during the summer, everyone would need to help. It's always Snufkin and Mamma, with us doing what they tell us.”

There was an awkward pause.

Moomin had mentioned going with Snufkin before, even if he hadn't asked to go with him in the winter for years. But this was different.

This was a dream he hadn't mentioned to Snufkin before...one that involved himself, and Snufkin, and Snorkmaiden, alone on an adventure together.

Snufkin finally put down Moominmamma and Moominpappa, reaching out a paw for Moomin. “Someday, we will. Still...” he winced, and Moomin's eyes went wide.

“Oh no, Snufkin, I'm sorry!” he said, paws clasping for his tail. “You're stuck around the house now too, I never meant to trap you, I'm sorry!”

Snufkin winced. “I'd rather not think about it. At least I can go outside, even if it's not far. If I think about it too hard...” he trailed off.

Moominpappa tugged at Snufkin's smock, and three sets of eyes turned to him, grateful for the distraction. He shrank, paws clutching at the fabric.

“Was she here to take me back?” he asked softly.

“No one's taking you anywhere,” Moomin said firmly.

“Then why hiding?”

“It's hard to explain,” Snufkin said slowly. “But...you're not supposed to be children right now. And if we let her find out, she'd make everything much more difficult than necessary.”

“Are we sick?” Moominmamma asked, her paws twisting together, eyes welling with tears. “Are we gonna die?”

“No one's gonna die!” Moomin said frantically, paws a blur. “Everyone's going to be fine! I hope...no, they are, it's just...”

“We're going to take care of you for now,” Snorkmaiden said as Little My watched from the edge of the stairs. “As long as you need. Everything's going to be all right, you'll see.”

\---XXX---

Moomin was out, taking Mymble and Sniff with him, leaving the trio in the care of Snufkin, Snorkmaiden, and Little My.

They needed more vegetables from Moominmamma's garden – the adults could live on what Snufkin could find and fish and Mamma's jam, but young children needed a more balanced diet than that. They had everything else for meals today, except vegetables.

Taking the trio seemed like a bad idea – they could be very good, but all three of them were showing signs of wanting to wander already, and they were just a bit too small for that. Plus, they didn't want anyone to see them. Mrs. Fillyjonk would be passing along that they were sick and to stay away from Moomin House for now, but it wasn't a guarantee. So they needed to stay close to the house.

None of them could keep their eyes on all three of them and work at the same time, so someone had to stay behind and watch them.

Joxter was clinging to Snufkin's smock, fast asleep in Snufkin's arms, while Moominmamma and Moominpappa chased each other around in front of Moomin House with Little My, while Snorkmaiden and Snufkin watched from the veranda stairs.

They had a good view to see if anyone approached Moomin House as well as to watch over the playing trio.

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Snorkmaiden asked suddenly.

“Me? Oh, well...” Snufkin looked away, and Snorkmaiden wasn't sure if she should apologize, with how upset he suddenly seemed. It was subtle, and it had been awhile, but she still recognized it. “I travel. It's hardly fair to have kids when I can't be there for them all the time, and I couldn't take them on the road. I mean, I realize I travel less than I used to, but I still could move at an instant's notice. It's not a life for children. I love the woodies, but...” He trailed off, his tail flicking, before taking a deep breath. “What about you?”

“People seem to expect me to have them,” Snorkmaiden said. “I'm not sure anymore. I thought once I did, but...that book was all idealized anyway. And I'm still not sure if it was just me or those kids. Maybe both. But everyone else...”

“You should really only have them if you want them,” Snufkin said quietly, watching the moomin pair playing, squealing joyfully as Little My stalked them. In his arms, Joxter yawned and stretched, squirming to be put down. He was, and bounded off to join the others. “It's the sort of thing you should be really sure about.”

“Like you and the woodies?” Snorkmaiden asked, knowing she was being a little cruel even as the words slipped out.

“They chose me,” Snufkin said, his paws clenching in his smock, staring straight ahead at nothing, tail curling in close behind him. “They wouldn't take no for an answer. They should have chosen someone who could be a good parent for them.”

“I know, Little My told me. You _are_ a good parent to them. I'm sorry, that was nasty,” Snorkmaiden said. She sighed, her paws lacing together. “Sometimes I'm not sure how to talk to you anymore.”

“We did use to be together more often,” Snufkin agreed. “I miss that.”

“I do too. I'm not sure why we stopped,” Snorkmaiden said. “Sometimes I'm scared we've grown too far apart to be friends anymore. That we have too little in common. But...we've got about a week, at least. To start making up for it. If you're willing.”

Snufkin smiled up at her, and Snorkmaiden tried to hide how her heart skipped a beat. “That we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joxter's parents in this are based on the fan OCs of Crossbones and Flotsam, created by Sonic_Rider and Dr. AndromedaMedrexia and others on Discord. I can't picture any other parents for Joxter at this point. :)


	3. Chapter 3

They settled into an odd sort of domesticity by the third day.

Sniff and Mymble were still coming around, but the three of them mostly had it under control. Moomin's cover story meant they had to stick close to Moomin House, anyway, even if he'd managed somehow to remember to give Mymble some leeway.

Mymble was being questioned on the state of Moomin House's residents, keeping the cover story going. Silly as it may have been, she could understand why Moomin didn't want everyone knowing what was going on.

Little My came and went, unpredictably, by she still stayed close to Moomin House even if she was disappearing, and Mymble tried to come by at least once a day with supplies and stories of what was going on in the rest of the valley.

Sniff whined quite a bit about the lack of Moominmamma's cooking. Little My was quick to snap at him about it, while the others were starting to get just a bit tired of his complaints.

They were living mostly on fish, as Snufkin brought in as much as he could (often accompanied down to the bank by Joxter, who needed out of the house even more than Snufkin did), and Snufkin and Snorkmaiden were splitting cooking, as it wasn't fair to have just one of them doing it.

It wasn't fair on Moominmamma, either, but to be fair...they'd tasted Moominpappa's cooking before. Far better to give him other chores.

It was the best arrangement they could come up with, as they were the two that best knew how to cook, even if they didn't know quite the same things as Moominmamma.

Cooking together was...better than Snufkin and Snorkmaiden had expected. The remaining awkwardness was gone after the first argument and subsequent making up, both of them forcing themselves to talk it through.

The argument wasn't about cooking, not really. And it wasn't about chores, or taking care of the children, or any of the other things hanging over them all right now, putting them all under stress, but about everything. Everything that had built up over the years, as they grew apart before coming together again. And it was something they needed to hash out.

They cared for each other, truly they did. But they needed this to happen.

They weren't sure how it happened. Neither of them was good at arguments – Snufkin ducked out of them as quickly as he could, and Snorkmaiden got too angry to continue, tearing up in her anger and getting frustrated that she was crying.

And yet it had built up until neither of them could walk away and forget it anymore. They both did walk away, to calm down, but when they came back...they looked at each other, nodded, and went into Moominpappa's study, firmly closing the door behind them.

It wasn't easy, and it took a long time, time that seemed to pass painfully slow as Moomin watched the door to Moominpappa's study anxiously. The children demanded most of his attention, keeping Moomin from pacing and fretting the way he wanted, but they couldn't keep his eyes from drifting to the door again and again.

The trio of kids finally pulled him away from the door, hungry and needing fed, even if they, too, were watching the stairs as they ate, frightened by the sudden argument.

Sniff, Mymble, and Little My showed up as the children were finishing their food.

Moomin filled them in as best they could, glancing up again and again towards the second floor. They had in there long enough for Moomin to start to fret with his tail, something Moominpappa was also doing as the child stared up at the door.

Moomin had no idea what they could be talking about in there – it had been awhile since he and Snorkmaiden had had a real fight, ever since they'd grown up enough to start trying to talk it out instead – and he wasn't sure he'd ever heard Snufkin argue with someone.

Snufkin usually stonewalled and got out of there instead.

Little My just snorted. “Probably been a long time coming,” was her opinion.

\---XXX---

Moomin's relief was palpable when Snorkmaiden and Snufkin came down the stairs smiling, if ruffled and a little tear-stained and quiet about what they'd argued about in there.

After that, things were a lot smoother, and they fell into a rhythm much like they'd once had. Only better, and they found themselves finding a new one out of the old, moving around the kitchen like two halves of a whole.

And, as Snufkin laid his paws over Snorkmaiden's, guiding her through making a dish he'd learned on his travels, both had to fight back blushes as crushes they'd both thought long dead flared back into life, stronger than ever before.

They blamed the redness on the heat of the kitchen and staunchly pretended they weren't flustered.

\---XXX---

Neither Snorkmaiden nor Moomin wanted to admit just what it did to their hearts each time they watched Snufkin lift one of the children to rest on his hip as he did something, the tiny Moominmamma or Moominpappa or Joxter resting their head on his shoulder in contentment, listening as he explained what he was doing. To see them be swung up into the air or fighting sleep leaning against Snufkin as he played a lullaby on his harmonica. To catch him cuddling them with a dreamy smile.

On the other hand, Snufkin was having conflicted feelings as he watched the other two as well. He didn't...well, sometimes he did want kids, but they would mean settling down, never able again to wander.

Yet watching Snorkmaiden and Moomin with the tiny trio...it made his heart do funny things. To see Moomin comforting the tiny Moominpappa, encouraging him to cry if he needed it. To see Moomin carrying the children from place to place with ease. To watch Snorkmaiden swing Joxter around, laughing gleefully. To watch Snorkmaiden changing colors for the fascinated children, who buried their paws in her fur and begged for their favorite colors.

To watch as they both read stories to the trio, doing their best to do the voices.

And a traitorous little voice wondered if they could make it work with all three of them together, that he could still wander so long as he came back when he promised...he wondered if this was the nesting urge his father had mentioned, the one some mumriks felt, that many mymbles did, and tried not to wonder. He wasn't ready to stop wandering, even if he'd curtailed it so drastically already.

Snufkin didn't let the thoughts linger. There wasn't time for them right now, if ever. They had more important things to think of, and he may as well wish for the moon as for the two of them to look at him that way.

They loved him as their friend and as family. That was more than he'd ever wanted before, and he could live happily with that love. He wasn't going to ask for more. Not when 'more' could make them lose what they had.

\---XXX---

It was unspoken between all of them, especially those who had heard part of Pappa's memoirs, that Moominpappa, at least, had had a rough childhood and deserved a week of being allowed to be a happy, carefree, loved child. They didn't know about the other two, but they all deserved to be happy and loved regardless – he just had been neglected for certain.

Moominpappa didn't ask again about the orphanage, apparently satisfied that he was staying here now and not asking again in case they had just forgotten. Moominmamma didn't speak much, and she didn't bring up her parents, so her past was remaining the mystery it had been before.

As for Joxter, at times he would stop and stare out at sea, as if searching for sails, but he would go back to playing after awhile.

They all got the impression it wasn't the first time Joxter had to be left behind with family for a bit. It didn't make watching him scan the horizon any easier, nor did his frequent declarations that his parents did love him, it was just too dangerous for him to go along.

It just made them worry about Joxter's unknown parents, instead.

\---XXX---

On the evening of day three, Moomin poked his head into the living room on a search for the children and stopped short. Turning on the spot, he sprinted through the house to the everything room, frantically digging out his father's camera.

Snufkin was lying on a pile of pillows on the floor, curled lightly into a ball. Joxter, Moominmamma and Moominpappa were curled in smaller balls against Snufkin's stomach, Snufkin's tail wrapped around them and all three clinging to his smock.

Moominpappa was sucking on his tail, hugging it close in his sleep. Moominmamma kicked in her sleep, turning to nuzzle deeper against Snufkin's side. Joxter was managing to cling to Snufkin's smock with one paw while using Moominpappa as a teddy bear with the other three.

Moomin made sure to get a second picture for Snorkmaiden while he was at it.

\---XXX---

Joxter's clothing had changed size when he had. They weren't quite sure why, but they were grateful for it.

All of his clothing save his hat, for some reason, which was still the same as it had ever been. Snufkin guessed that Joxter hadn't been wearing it at the moment it had all happened. It was the best (read: only) theory they had, so they were going with it.

Moomin was more than half tempted to wash the thing while Joxter couldn't stop him. He was a little surprised nothing was growing on it yet.

Unless that was mold, not dirt, though Moomin sincerely hoped it wasn't.

Okay, it wasn't that bad, but it was dirty and old. And smelled a little funny. Surely Joxter wouldn't mind if he just cleaned it up a little, right?

So long as he was careful...mind made up, Moomin stopped dithering and collected up the hat, determined to sponge it clean at the least.

Moominpappa's hat and Moominmamma's apron were still in their rooms, hung and folded and waiting for them. Since he was taking the time to do Joxter's hat, Moomin fetched those down, intending to give them a bit of a clean as well.

Yes, Moominmamma kept them clean, but, well, it might be nice. He did know how to properly clean Pappa's hat, at least.

\---XXX---

Even with the five watching them, the children still managed to toddle off on their own. Trying to keep an eye on Joxter, in particular, was like trying to keep a kitten under constant surveillance.

Surprisingly, it was Moominpappa who had slipped away this time, toddling off while everyone was distracted.

Moomin came at a rush when he heard the sounds of the search, leaving hats and apron on the side table as he joined in searching.

Meanwhile, Moominpappa was enjoying himself immensely. He loved his new home, and his new caretakers, and all the attention they lavished upon him, but he just wanted to be alone for a little bit. A small adventure.

All right, maybe staying inside the house wasn't much of an adventure, but he was still alone and exploring. It was enough for a start.

Though it was starting to get a little dull.

Without the others to play with, well, all the toys were downstairs and he didn't want to wreck anything, everyone here was being so nice to him and...what was that?

Moominpappa's eyes fastened on the shiny black hat sitting on the side table. It gleamed in the sunlight, beckoning him on.

The table was taller than Moominpappa, a situation he considered gravely.

After looking about the room, he moved.

A small pile of books, stacked carefully in front of a stool, slowly pushed across the floor with difficulty, made an impromptu staircase that Moominpappa carefully pulled himself up on.

He had to lower himself carefully back down it, coming back with a ruler, to gently nudge the hat off the table. He knocked the red hat that sat next to it off the table as well, the black one falling with a stiff tap while the red one fell like a pile of fabric, the red and white striped piece that had been laid under them sliding off the table into a soft looking pile.

Moominpappa scrambled down off the stool and ran for the hat. He sniffed it, ran his paws along the brim, picked it up as best he could, managing mostly to roll it around, to examine it.

There were letters inside, letters he couldn't read yet, but he traced them anyway. _M.P from your M.M._

It was a good hat. Old and just a little worn, and it had lots of nice smells to it.

Moominpappa giggled with delight, wrestling the hat over his head. He had to hold it up, as it was far too large for him, hovering over his head rather than resting on it..

After a moment his grip slipped, and the hat slid down over his snout, covering him to the knees.

Moominpappa squealed with glee and tried to walk, stumbling about the room and laughing as the hat bumbled across the floor, with Moominpappa completely hidden underneath.

\---XXX---

Moomin didn't panic immediately on realizing he didn't know where Moominpappa was.

It took about five seconds for the panic to set in.

Which was sort of a record.

Snufkin scooped up Joxter, and Snorkmaiden did the same to Moominmamma, so they wouldn't lose those two while searching for the third.

“It's going to be all right,” Snorkmaiden said, though the way she flushed an anxious mauve gave away that she wasn't as sure as she sounded. “The doors are all closed and he's too small to open them.”

“There's a lot he could do to hurt himself in here!” Moomin fretted, looking under the sofa. “Where could he...”

Moomin trailed off as Moominpappa's hat bumbled in from the other room, tilting from side to side and giggling as it moved. They silently watched it bump into the side table and stumble back, giggling harder, before setting off in a new direction.

Snorkmaiden and Snufkin carefully let Joxter and Moominmamma down, still watching the hat as Moomin cautiously raised the brim, knowing better than most the dangers that could hide under seemingly innocent top hats.

Moominpappa laughed in delight, still holding onto the edges, and pulled the hat down to hide underneath again, yanking it from Moomin's loose grip.

Joxter caught sight of his own hat, on the floor in the next room, and grabbed for it, rolling over onto his back and pulling the hat overtop himself like a tent as Snorkmaiden laughed. She lifted the hat, she and Joxter making shocked faces at each other before it was dropped again over him, starting a silly, light game of peek a boo as Moomin pretended to chase Moominpappa in his hat around the room.

Moominmamma stared with huge, starry eyes at the apron as Snufkin picked it up. He paused, noticing her gaze before he crouched, holding it so she could run her paws over the fabric. She cooed in delight, hugging as much of it as she could hold in her tiny arms as he laughed softly, lovingly, wrapping the apron around Moominmamma before picking her up and cuddling her as she hugged the apron tight, like a beloved stuffed toy.


	4. Chapter 4

Moominmamma didn't remember anything. She didn't. None of them did.

It was hard to remember that as she toddled after Snufkin in the kitchen, the tiny apron Snufkin had sewn for her after he'd seen how besotted she was with her adult apron tied around her waist and trying to copy each thing he or Snorkmaiden did as they cooked together.

Snorkmaiden tried to hide her absolute delight as Moominmamma continued to copy imitate Snufkin, trying to pretend her attention was on what she was doing. It was so hard, to watch what she was doing rather than Snufkin and his little shadow. Her giggles and the happy pastels of her fur had to be giving her away.

She might have been a little jealous that Moominmamma was mostly copying Snufkin rather than her, but it was drowned out by the cute and heavy rush of love she felt for them both.

Snufkin was moving slowly so that Moominmamma could keep up. He'd been cooking at the stove, but he'd moved from that to prep work when Moominmamma attached herself to him so she'd be away from the fire.

The knives were also a worry. Snufkin was baking right now, but they were still trying to keep an eye on the knives. Which was why Snorkmaiden was taking care of that part of the prep over on the other side of the kitchen.

Moominmamma was carrying flour over to Snufkin when her foot caught on her apron and she tripped.

Flour was flung into the air in a poof, going everywhere as Moominmamma toppled full length onto the floor.

There was a beat of silence, everyone to stunned to move or speak.

Until Moominmamma began to wail.

Immediately both Snufkin and Snorkmaiden were hovering, paws hesitating in the air above Moominmamma, not sure what to do.

The mymble children tended to just...brush themselves off and get up, unless they were building themselves up for a tantrum, demanding attention the only way they were sure they would get some...even if it wasn't always the type of attention they wanted. The woodies were similar, just a few sniffles before they allowed themselves to be soothed.

Moominmamma was always so calm, neither of them was quite sure what to do now that she was wailing, huge tears building up in her eyes to flow down her cheeks, lying sprawled on the kitchen floor.

Snorkmaiden was trying to soothe her, but all the fussing was winding Moominmamma up even more.

“Hey, come on now,” Snufkin said, carefully picking Moominmamma up and holding her as she cried. “What happened? Are you more hurt or scared?”

Moominmamma quieted as she thought, the tears still filling her big green eyes. Finally she sniffled, holding up scraped paws. “Owie. But mostly scared.”

Thank the sea they were old enough to be coherent.

Bandages were difficult with furry paws, but now that Moominmamma was calmer, her paws were washed and bandaged, kisses and cuddles given, and the flour cleaned up even as she fussed and worried.

Snorkmaiden scooped her up, her turn to cuddle and fuss, and now that she was calmer, Moominmamma clung now, seeking reassurance and cuddles.

They reassured her time and time again that she wasn't in trouble and cooking eventually resumed, with the tiny shadow being even more careful than before.

Eventually, Snufkin lifted her onto a stool so she could knead on the bread dough beside him, making her own tiny loaf.

Snorkmaiden snuck Moominmamma a cookie, both of them giggling as Snufkin pretended not to notice.

And peace settled over the kitchen once again.

\---XXX---

“The three of you are sickening,” Little My declared on the morning of day five.

“What do you mean?” Moomin asked, too distracted by trying to get Joxter to eat to pay attention.

The trio were old enough to feed themselves, but the now-older trio learned quickly meals went faster and easier if they had a little help with things like cutting up the food, so each of them took on a child during meals, sitting between them to keep them focused.

Little My made a disgusted face. “This. You're all co-parenting like they're actually your kids. You haven't even admitted you like each other yet and you're being all sappy and domestic. All you're missing is kissing Snufkin good bye in the morning when he goes off fishing.”

The other three froze. Moomin and Snorkmaiden slowly turned to stare at little My while Snufkin's tail curled in close, staring at Moominmamma, who was reaching for the food he'd been holding up for her.

“Little My!” Snorkmaiden hissed, her eyes shooting over towards the frozen Snufkin.

Little My leaned an elbow on the table, smirking and thoroughly enjoying the situation she'd set in motion. “What? It's been five days and you're all still oblivious. I'm tired of all the pining and you're acting like an old married trio already, doing everything backwards like usual. Just admit you love each other already, would you?”

She slid out of her chair and dashed towards the door before any of them could move. “You're welcome!” she yelled back over her shoulder.

“...Snufkin?” Moomin asked quietly once she was gone when the silence stretched a little too long.

“Let's get them fed.” was all Snufkin would say.

\---XXX---

The trio were urged to go play, but they clung to the older trio and wouldn't leave, staring up at them with huge eyes that brimmed with tears, picking up easily that something had happened to upset their caretakers.

Snufkin looked as though he wanted to let what Little My had said pass without comment, ready to flee at a moment's notice. Moomin was dithering, tugging at his tail and stumbling for words.

So Snorkmaiden couldn't.

“Okay, look. Moomin is obviously in love with you and you're obviously in love with him, and Little My isn't the only one who's been waiting for the two of you to figure it out. I'm in love with Moomin, and he's in love with me, but I can share if that's what'll make us all happy.

“I thought you and I didn't have anything in common anymore, but this past week showed me we do and I do still care about you. I was scared Moomin liked you more than me, and we seemed so different, but I was starting to crush on you anyway.

“Eventually that was why I stopped hanging out with you the way I wanted to. It was silly. I was scared of how I felt when it came to both of you. We all know better now. I get you're scared of attachments, and we've got our own issues. We wouldn't try and keep you from being free, you know that by now, right? So can we please stop pretending and try to work this out so that none of us hurt each other by pretending we don't feel the way we do?”

Snorkmaiden had to paused to pant after the burst of emotion finally broke free from the dam she'd built to keep it back, all those years of trying to be something she wasn't...trying to fit the mold of propriety, of not loving more than one person...finally shattered.

Snufkin blinked at Snorkmaiden for a few long, long moments as both she and Moomin waited with caught breath.

Then he caught up her paw and pressed a kiss to the back of it before holding the palm to his cheek, hugging her arm tight.

She and Moomin burst into delighted, relieved laughter, and Moomin scooped the two up, spinning around and around as the currently-children trio laughed and danced around them, demanding their turn.

\---XXX---

Snufkin had never tried making cookies before. They were...pretty impossible over a campfire, to be fair.

Between him, Snorkmaiden, and Moomin, they thought they ought to be able to figure it out. A little treat for all of them, who were missing Moominmamma's desserts, and a little celebration of finally figuring things out when it came to the three of them.

It was a little strange to do something in a trio now that everything was out in the open.

Strange, but nice, too.

Really nice.

Especially since now, they could all do those little things, the little ways of showing affection they'd all been drying to do. Lingering hand holding, cuddling, kisses. The affection they'd given each other in smaller doses as friends, but it was sweeter now, making them blush and giggle and linger. It was all sweeter now, still friends and yet also more, different.

It was better than they thought it would be.

Little My was off getting Mymble, who had needed some time to herself, and they wanted to have the cookies done by the time the two got back. Sniff was upstairs, watching the tiny trio, only whining a bit about missing out on making the cookies. They were supposed to be napping, so he should be able to handle it on his own.

But there weren't as many cookies on the tray as Snufkin could have sworn they'd baked.

He counted them a third time as Snorkmaiden watched, frustrated. “I know we baked a dozen on that tray!” she said, joining him on his recount. “Moominmamma's recipe makes so many at a time, I know there's a dozen per tray.”

Behind them, Moomin slid another tray into the oven. His ears twitched and he turned to look, hearing only a quick giggle but not seeing anyone.

He met Snufkin's eyes. Snufkin's eyes lit up as another giggle rang out and he started holding back laughter, catching Snorkmaiden's eyes to look pointedly at the other side of the table, where there was space for tiny children to hide and the sound of suppressed giggles...or at least, an attempt at suppressing giggles.

Snufkin tilted his head in that direction, and started to tiptoe around the table, mirrored by Snorkmaiden.

She mouthed out _“One, two, three!”_ and they whipped off the tablecloth.

Three small faces covered in cookie crumbs stared back at them in surprise before they scampered out from under the table and ran.

Joxter snatched another four cookies as he passed, dodging Moomin as he followed the other two.

There was quiet in the kitchen as they listened to small feet racing up the stairs.

“...I guess the cookies must be okay then,” Snufkin finally said.

\---XXX---

There was no time for dates yet. They'd only just confessed, and already had three children to take care of.

So they were willing to settle for cookies and cuddles and reading through grandmother's book of remedies, debating which of them they might try. But they were approaching the end of the week and there was no change yet. It was time to think about trying something, even if they hadn't heard back from the witch yet.

Tomorrow would make a week, and Alicia was supposed to come by. So. They'd see then.

Some of the remedies were...very strange. And they weren't ready to try them unless they had to.

There was True Love's Kiss, of course – but considering how many kisses the three had gotten over the past week, that didn't seem to be the key.

And the various recipes...well, they sounded fairly unpleasant, and again Snufkin wondered just what Grandmother had gotten up to.

And if he'd be able to talk Moominmamma into teaching him as much as he could learn.

When she was an adult again.

Not if. When.

Snufkin pressed closer to Snorkmaiden's side and reminded himself again that, while the three of them being together wasn't temporary, the rest of it was.

They had the three of them, and Little My, and Sniff, and Mymble.

They had their family together and they were going to find a way to fix this.

Together.


	5. Chapter 5

Alicia shifted in her seat and watched the trio uncomfortably.

She was, by her own admission, a bit uncomfortable with treating the trio like the very small children they currently were, given the ages they were supposed to be.

The rest of them hadn't had much choice but to get over it, or they wouldn't have made it this far. Because they were acting like children and remembered nothing, so there really wasn't much choice.

...it didn't help that they were almost offensively cute like this.

Moomin poured her some more tea.

“So, your grandmother thinks she knows what caused this?” Snorkmaiden prompted.

Alicia nodded, finally able to tear her eyes away from the children and look at the others around the table. Moomin and Snorkmaiden, Snufkin and Mymble, Little My and Sniff all looked back at her, waiting.

“She says it took so long because it was so obscure,” Alicia said. “She really wanted everyone to know that. I think she's a little embarrassed by how long it's taken.” She paused and took a sip of tea before looking into the cup. “Actually? Don't tell anyone, but I think she doesn't actually know for sure. I think she's making an educated guess at best.”

“That's better than what we've gotten,” Moomin said. He propped his cheek on his fist, leaning on the table. “I never thought there were so many ways to do this! It makes you wonder why people still search for ways to be young forever when there's all these.”

“Because they want to be young adults forever, not go back to being children and forget everything,” Snufkin pointed out. “It's really not that same.”

“And there's a time limit...there is a time limit, right?” Snorkmaiden asked anxiously. “Please tell me it's going to wear off soon. Grandmother's Book said there was a time limit.”

“I don't know how Mamma does it all,” Sniff said. Alicia glanced around the room, noting that while it was a little untidier than Moominmamma kept it, it wasn't what anyone – except perhaps Mrs. Fillyjonk – would call dirty.

“We want Moominmamma to come back to a house the way she likes it,” Mymble said quietly. “She doesn't deserve to have to clean up after everyone more than usual. Especially not after...after all this.”

“Well, there's a time limit,” Alicia said firmly. “Grandmother is still a bit unsure on what exactly caused this, but she's very sure about that. There wasn't enough evidence to be sure,” she added defensively. “Or to be sure just how long the time limit is, she's just positive there is one. She's pretending she's sure, but I can read her.”

“We're not the Inspector,” Mymble reminded her. “We just don't want it to happen to someone else.”

“Well, she might not know just what caused it, but she doesn't think you have to worry about it. She has quite a few theories about what might have happened that I...Snufkin?”

Snufkin had stood, heading for where the children were supposed to be playing, waving off the eyes that turned to him at the interruption.

Most people didn't stop what they were doing to question what he was doing when he got up in the middle of a conversation around Moomin House, used to him getting up and going outside when he felt the need to.

It was yet another bit of the understanding that was Moomin House that he refused to take for granted.

Alicia wasn't around them quite often enough to have gotten used to it.

“Sorry. It's too quiet over there. Keep going.”

There was a brief pause as they watched Snufkin kneel, checking under the furniture where the trio had hidden. Moomin and Snorkmaiden in particular had difficulty tearing their eyes away, blushing as the gazes turned knowingly to them.

“Have you been having trouble with people coming by?” Alicia asked. “With all the people that come through Moomin House...”

“We've been lucky,” Moomin said frankly. “Little My and Mymble put out that Mamma and Pappa and Joxter caught something and don't want visitors so they can't pass it on, and so people are respecting that. It won't last for much longer, but I kind of panicked when Mrs. Fillyjonk came by and demanded to come in, so that's what I told her. Mymble passed it around in case she didn't, told the Inspector in a letter and asked him to pass it around since she'd been by and was still stopping by the house so often. So people haven't been coming around. I guess they're scared of whatever could take down Mamma and Pappa.”

Snufkin disappeared out of the room.

“Probably more scared of whatever was strong enough to take out Joxter,” Mymble said, picking up her teacup as they all tried not to worry. Moomin was failing, anxiously watching the door Snufkin had disappeared through and barely still in his seat. “It's hard to get a full blooded mumrik like him sick, especially that sick.”

Snufkin came back in with Joxter clinging to his back and Moominpappa in his arms, with Moominmamma clinging to his tail. All three had dirt caked on their paws up to the elbow and coating their legs to the knee. He carefully set Moominpappa down as he spoke. “Moominmamma wanted to garden,” he said dryly. “We have a lovely stick patch by the kitchen door now. Alicia, unless you have a spell to help keep everyone calm, you might want to retreat now. Baths are Not Appreciated in this house right now.”

Joxter's head shot up at the word 'bath'. He flung himself off Snufkin's back, making a break for the door, only to be scooped up an instant later in Snufkin's arms, the currently-older mumrik having anticipated the escape attempt and pouncing as soon as the weight was off his back.

“No! No bath!” Joxter wailed.

Moominmamma giggled, holding her tail in both paws as Joxter squirmed and struggled in Snufkin's arms.

“He's just like you, sometimes,” Snorkmaiden laughed.

The look Snufkin gave her was drier than the time Moomin Valley hadn't had rain in a month.

In his arms, Joxter had switched to the limp cat defense, his entire body gone boneless and heavy as he whined, high and wordless.

“How are you so heavy when you do that?” Snufkin muttered, turning towards the stairs. “I mean, I've done it too, but I never realized...”

The two moomins followed obediently enough as Snufkin started up the stairs – baths here were much better than at the orphanage for Moominpappa, with toys and bubbles, and so long as they let her play with the bubbles and add things to the bath than Moominmamma was happy, so they enjoyed bathtime and didn't raise half the fuss Joxter was perfectly capable of causing on his own.

Flushing and stammering, Alicia made her escape.

She managed to make it to the river before she started laughing, leaning on the bridge rail as an indignant wail rose from Moomin House.

\---XXX---

It had been a week and a half, and there was no change yet.

Moomin had been the first to break, crying last night until he almost couldn't breathe, sobs racking his body as Snufkin and Snorkmaiden held him, sobbing out how terrified he was that his parents were going to stay like this, were going to grow up again with _him_ as the parent.

There were so many things he wanted to share with them, he wasn't ready for this, he just...he wanted his parents back.

“It's only been a week and a half but it feels like forever,” Snorkmaiden agreed quietly. “I miss Mamma most, but I miss them all. So much.”

Snufkin nodded, his cheek ruffling the fur of Moomin's shoulder. “We were finally connecting,” he said softly. “But...I'm glad we were here, and not on the road.”

“You would have handled it,” Moomin said. He felt Snufkin shrug.

“Maybe. But we're better here. We're better...when we're...when we're home. Not that we're going to stop traveling, but, well...”

Paws touched him lightly. “We wouldn't have it any other way,” Moomin said, nuzzling against Snufkin's cheek. “It's worth so much to hear you call this home.”

“Well, it is, and we're here for each other, no matter how long it takes our parents to get back to normal,” Snufkin promised.

Paws drew each other close, and they held each other until the trio broke free of Mymble and Sniff to come tumbling in the door, searching for them.

\---XXX---

Joxter had gotten into the jam, so once the panic over glass shards and cleaning up were over, it was bath time yet again. He was squirming and struggling to avoid it, so though they had a perfectly functional bathtub upstairs, the trio was in a wooden tub of hot water outside.

They had learned from the last bath, and since it was a beautiful day outside, might as well keep the after-bath cleaning to a minimum.

Moominmamma and Moominpappa were happily splashing in the tub, filled with what bath toys Moomin could find and with the bubblebath Snorkmaiden had brought down from the bath proper.

They mixed it with one of the remedies, since it couldn't hurt, letting Moominmamma mix it in. She enjoyed mixing things as if she were making potions more than they'd expected, though all things considered, they probably should have expected it.

As much as he wished the trio would be adults again, Snufkin was starting to feel a bit more optimistic about adopting kids with Snorkmaiden and Moomin someday.

Being someone's home the way Moominmamma was for so many seemed pretty good to him, so long as he could still wander in winter, could still take small trips when he needed them...and with two partners, it was starting to look more possible.

They should probably start watching and taking lessons from Moominmamma when it came to that, though. No harm in getting advice from an expert before trying something.

Joxter had worn himself out with trying to get away and was sulking in the tub as Snufkin washed his hair. Up until Snufkin splashed in the bubbles and Joxter's eyes went wide, sulking forgotten in favor of bubbles.

“Too bad it's not that easy when he's grown up,” Moomin laughed. He was helping Moominpappa, while Snorkmaiden took care of tiny Moominmamma, both of whom were playing with the toys and bubbles just as Joxter now was.

“When your only bathing option is ice cold, sometimes...” Snufkin trailed off, shivering dramatically as the other two giggled. “Moominpappa, no, don't eat the soap, you won't...there it goes.”

Moominpappa spat the soap back out, making a disgusted face as Moominmamma and Joxter laughed.

Moominpappa hiccuped, a few bubbles escaping. A concerned expression settled onto his face, and he hiccuped again, and once more, before, with an almost audible _whoomp_ , adult Moominpappa was sitting in the tub.

“Oh dear...” he said, looking around at the startled faces surrounding him.

Snorkmaiden hurried to pull Moominmamma out of the tub, setting her down outside it just in time as she and Joxter snapped back to their proper ages.

Joxter wrapped his tail over himself as Moominpappa coughed, looking away with a flush covering his snout. “So...that happened,” he said.

“How...much do you remember?” Snufkin asked slowly.

“...all of it.”

Moominmamma and Moominpappa nodded in agreement. “The three of you did a very good job taking care of us, if that helps,” Moominmamma offered.

“Do you remember what turned you to kids?” Moomin asked eagerly, drooping as three heads shook.

“I fell asleep and woke like that, don't remember how it happened,” Moominpappa said, echoed by the other two.

“At least one good thing came out of all of this,” Moominmamma said, brushing her paw against Snorkmaiden's cheek. “I'm so glad the three of you finally were able to talk things through” After a moment, still carefully keeping her eyes on Snorkmaiden, she added, “...please tell me Joxter's clothes went back to normal as well.”

“And here I thought you liked me,” Joxter said, already reaching for a towel and threatening to overturn the tub, kept in place only by Moominpappa's weight, though Moominpappa had to grip the sides of the rocking tub to keep his seat.

“I do, but as much as Pappa and I might enjoy the show I do believe the children might be scarred by it,” Moominmamma said placidly as Moomin covered his ears.

“Mamma!”

Moominpappa refused to look at any of them as Joxter got the towel secured and was handed his clothes (which had, thankfully, also returned to their proper size) by the silent, faintly blushing Snufkin. Joxter gave his tail a twitch, flicking water over them all while laughing, and disappeared inside to get dressed.

He paused on the way to touch foreheads with Snufkin. “Proud of you, kit,” he said quietly, nuzzling gently. He rubbed his thumb across Snufkin's cheek once before slipping inside the house.

Moominpappa watched Joxter leave, turning his head quickly with an embarrassed cough when he realized he was caught doing so. “The witch never found anything, did she?”

“She said she did, actually,” Moomin said. “But Alicia said it was mostly a guess and she's not really sure. She ran off before she told us just what her grandmother came up with. Now can we please never bring whatever that was with Joxter up again, Mamma?”

Moominmamma giggled and patted his cheek. “For now, dear.” She stood, stretching. “Oh, I'm going to miss a few things about being a child.”

“I'm not going to miss it!” Snorkmaiden exclaimed. “I was so worried we were doing something wrong.”

“You did wonderfully, dear,” Moominmamma assured her again. “I felt very loved.”

“So did I,” Moominpappa said, accepting Snufkin's paw to get out of the tub. “That was very different from the first time around. Much better, I say.” He ruffled Snufkin's hair, since Snufkin had taken his hat off to bathe them. “Can't say for Joxter, but...”

“Yes, yes, very loved,” Joxter said, coming out of Moomin House, adjusting his hat. The paw he laid on Snufkin's shoulder kept the words from being sarcastic, the small hug he turned it into giving away how he really felt about the whole thing. “And you three got your act together. Bonus.”

“You'll tell us about your parents later, right?” Snufkin asked. “You, ah, kept watching for them.”

“Should've figured you'd ask about that,” Joxter said, tugging his hat down to cover his face. “Suppose it's about time. Maybe I can find a way to get you to meet...” he mused as Snufkin perked up, the rest shamelessly eavesdropping, hungry for more information about Joxter's mysterious parents. “It's really hard to get into contact with them...” he added, drooping.

Snorkmaiden giggled suddenly, a week of heading off Joxter's depression over missing his parents kicking in. “You were such a cute little kitten!”

Joxter drew himself up. “Excuse you, I am always a delight.”

Moominmamma giggled. “I can think of a few that would say otherwise,” she teased.

The fake argument continued as they made their way inside, grateful everyone was finally back to their proper ages.


End file.
